Spin the Bottle
by LTYheart
Summary: What events occur after a game of spin the bottle is played? Eventual Liley. Finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Spin the bottle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. **

CH.1

Miley and Lily walk down the hall, coming from thier English class and heading to their lockers, talking about plans for this weekend. Which were evidently going to be boring if they didn't think of something quick.

"I don't know Miley. I picked last weekend!" Lily exclaims as she puts the needed books into her backpack. "I'm fresh out of ideas!"

"No! I picked last weekend!" retorts Miley, raising her eybrows in disbelief. "Remember? My dad took us to a movie."

"Nuh uh! My mom took us to the fair last weekend!" Lily looks at Miley as if she's crazy.

"Ladies! Ladies! No need to argue! I have the perfect idea for you guys!" Oliver intervenes their little fight as he walks up. "Go to my party!"

Both girls gape at him. "There's no way that will be any fun. How many people are you thinking you can get to come?? It's already Friday!" A look of doubt crosses Lily's face.

Oliver just stares at them with confusion. "What are you talking about? I've had this planned for weeks. Everyone's coming. What planet were you guys on?"

They both stare at him blankly. Oliver sighs with disappointment. "How could you guys forget?"

---**Later that Night**---

Oliver's door bell rings.

He walks quickly from the kitchen to answer the door. Frustrated.. _Man.. who could that be?.. it's only 5... too early for the party... _grasping the doorhandle Oliver swings it open. There stood Miley and Lily.

He blinks. "What are you guys doing here? It's way too early for the party, or did you forget the time too? The party's at 7."

"No we didn't forget! Not this time anyway..." Miley scratches her head embarrassed.

"Yeah we're here to help you set up the party!" Lily now bubbling over with excitement for having something to do this weekend. "To make up for forgetting!"

"... Er.. Thanks. I guess.." Oliver throws them skeptic looks, but steps aside to let them in anyway.

-----------------------

The next two hours were spent getting everything together and organizing things just right. Going to the store to buy necessities. Chips. Dip. Drinks. There was alot of arguing along the way. Mostly over the music they should play. Lily and Oliver just wouldn't drop the subject. Miley ended up separtateing the two, and chose the music herself. As Lily and Oliver sulked in their corners.

When they had finally finished, the first guests started to arrive.

-----------------------

"It's hard to believe Oliver can actually pull something like this off!" Lily says screaming over the roar of music and chatter at Miley.

Miley chuckles. "I know! He's usually such a doughnut!"

Both of them laugh as they stand next to the oversized punch bowl way back in the corner of the room. Taking a short breather from the blaring crowd. With no success.

"Is there anywhere a person can find to rest?! Jeez. My ears are exhausted!" Lily grimaces reminding herself of the throbbing her ears were doing. she scans the room for the exit.

"I think it's this way!" Miley responds as she spots the top of the back door. Grabbing Lily's hand as they push themselves through. Stumbling around inside the swarm of classmates and friends.

They finally reach the back door, smooshing into it painfully from the overpopulated room.

Miley grasps the door and they practically get thrown out, by the pressure of the others that were crushing them.

"Phew! That was harder than it looked." Miley sighs releasing Lily's hand and turns around to close the back door. Miley looks at it with determination. If she could open it, she could close it.

Lily smiles at her friends expression but looks down at her discarded hand with faint disappointment. Pushing it back as soon as she realized what she was feeling. Shaking her head and smiling, convincing herself it was just her imagination. It's been running wild like that for awhile now. _I'm so weird sometimes.._ she thinks in amusement. "It's good to finally be able to hear again." Lily says happily.

"And with only minor ringing coming from my ears." Miley agrees facing Lily with her bright smile. The moonlight hitting her features just right, making her seem like she was glowing.

Lily's heart stops for a brief second at that. Eyes wide and blushing at her reaction she looks down from Miley's gaze, confused. _That was weird…_ Lily thinks, eying the ground thoughtfully.

Miley's brows pull together, thoroughly confused.

"There you guys are!" Oliver says walking over to them through the grass, causing both of them to look up in surprise. "I need a favor."

-----------------------

"What? No way Oliver." Miley says refusing at once.

"Ah come on! It's just a game of spin the bottle! Please? We need more girls!" Oliver whines and points to a circle of people, that had a few very attractive guys.

Noticing this Lily quickly grabs Miley's shoulder and pulls her mouth up to her ear causing Miley to go into a daze. "Miley! What are you thinking? Are you blind?! Did you even look?!" Lily whispers hurriedly, gesturing to the group in the circle. Not noticing Miley's sudden disorientation.

"N... no I didn't." Miley says shaking her head slightly, and looking in the direction Lily was, her eyes widening when she saw them. "But I have now! Lets go Lily." She says with sudden excitement. Hastily heading over to the circle. Lily not far behind.

-----------------------

"Hey boys." Miley says putting on her best flirty smile. "Ready to play some spin the bottle?"

"Yeah we are." One of them says walking up to Miley with a confident smile and an outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Ryan."

"Miley." Introducing herself and taking his hand. Shaking his lightly. His hand lingering there for a moment longer than necessary.

The other boys, who had been watching the exchange, gain confidence, and quickly scoot in front of Ryan and following exactly what he had done.

With a frown of disappointment he watches the other boys, until he spots Lily. "Well hello there. I'm Ryan." Once again outstretching his hand.

Lily snorts in amusement. _Hormones… _she smirks and takes his hand. _"_Hey, I'm Lily."

And with all the introductions complete it was time to get situated. Ryan taking the spot right between Miley and Lily greedily. _The other guys weren't going to get the better of me this time… _He smirks as they all glare at him, trying to find their own seat.

However, before long they become more interested with the new girls Oliver had collected. He brings them over to the circle. Ryan's mood drops with jealousy, causing Lily to once again snort.

"Ok everyone! We are ready! Who wants to go first?" Oliver jubilantly while holds up an empty bottle.

Ryan swiftly gets up from his seat and swipes it from Oliver. "I'll go." Ryan smirks and winks towards Lily and Miley as he sits back down, once again receiving glares from the others. _Stingy.._

---------------------

Placing the glass bottle carefully on the ground he turns it. Spinning about for a few seconds it finally lands on a girl sitting on the other side of Ryan.

She smiles shyly at him.

His eyes brighten instantly. He gets up and squeezes to sit next to her between some other guy and smiles arrogantly before kissing her on the lips. When he pulls away her blush was a deep crimson.

Lily just rolls her eyes.

Oliver just laughs at the sight. "Ok who's next?"

The game continued much like that. Neither Miley or Lily got chosen, much to their disappointment, until finally it was Miley's turn to go.

The bottle spun around three or four times until finally slowing to a stop. Right in front of Lily.

Their eyes meet in wild shock.

Everyone in the circle roll on the floor bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh we have got to see this!" The entire circle roared between breaths. Everyone's eyes dancing as they watched the two girls intently.

They looked at each other apologetically before leaning in closer. _This is no big deal. Best friends kiss all the time! Nothing serious… _Lily thinks while trying to ignore her heart's rapid beating it just kept getting faster and faster.. Until her lips lightly press against Miley's, then it stops altogether.

---------------------

---------------------

**Ok. Tell me what your thoughts are. Please review. Criticism is accepted. **

**LTYheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana..**

CH.2

As soon as they touched, the group went into a whole new fit of hysterics. Laughing and whistling uncontrollably, but Lily and Miley didn't break contact all at once, lingering there longer than needed. The crowd went quiet almost all at once. Waking Lily from her trance immediately. She pulls away quickly, her breathing unsteady. _What just happened??_ She thinks glancing nervously at Miley.

Miley's expression was nothing short of shock. Her eyes as big as saucers as they looked at each other.

Lily breaks the silence first, laughing nervously at her friends funny expression. Soon the group joined her, and once again the circle was full of laughs. Brushing off what the thought they had just witnessed. Taking it as a joke.

Lily and Miley doing the same thing as everyone else. It was nothing but their imaginations.

Lily pushes back all opposing thoughts that kept penetrating her mind. _That was more than an accident.. _No way. _You felt something.. _No I didn't. _It felt good.. _NO IT DIDN'T! This was like a never ending battle, and it was really starting to get on her nerves..

-----------------------

"Oliver your all quiet!" Lily observes as they walk to the front yard to see Miley off after the party finally came to an end.

"I'm just thinking." Oliver replies receiving horrified looks from Miley and Lily.

"That never ends well." Miley reflecting on past experiences. "You better stop before you hurt yourself boy."

Oliver just shoots Miley a glare. "Hey-" He begins but gets cut off by Miley's dad pulling up in his car, here to pick her up.

So he settles for mumbling the rest of his sentence.

Miley just laughs in response, saying goodbye and flashing a smile. Her eyes meeting Lily's. She blinks, but continues to turn around and open the car door a thoughtful expression across her face. Then seemingly discarding it as she waved farewell.

Lily inhales sharply.

"You liked it." Says Oliver suddenly.

"Huh?" Lily looks over in confusion. "Liked what?"

"That kiss."

Once again Lily stops breathing. "I did not! How can you say something like that!?!"

"Oh I don't know the fact that your getting all flustered, or the way you seem to have developed a chest cold whenever Miley is near." Oliver says smugly.

"Wh…I…No….Your crazy. Now if you excuse me my mom's here, and I have to go." Lily says turning around abruptly.

Oliver's eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Uh.. No she isn't."

"W..Well she will be soon..!" Lily says in a huff as she stomps over to the curve to sit and wait with her arms crossed and nose up in the air.

Oliver just rolls his eyes. "Well, whatever then." He says as he goes to sit next to her. "So if I'm not right, then why don't you tell me the real story?"

Lily sighs, aggravated. "Oliver there is no story! Nothing happened but a stupid game of spin the bottle. Where you _have_ to kiss whoever it points too. Now stop overreacting!"

"Well to anyone with eyes it _looked _like more than just a simple kiss."

"Well to anyone with half a brain you could see it was _just_ your imagination." Lily shoots back, more annoyed then before.

"Whatever Lily. Look your mom's here now." Oliver says as he gets up to walk back to the front door. "But Lily, if you ever figure it out, I'm all ears."

Lily just snorts at his stupidity. "Yeah, ok Oliver." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Except there's nothing to figure out!" She yells back as she climbs into the car.

----------------------

"Urg!!" Lily exclaims as she looks at her bedside clock. Which now read 2:03am. _Why did Oliver have to be so stupid!…I can't get any sleep!… I can't stop thinking about…. _NO. _I am not going to think about.. _JEEZ..

This had been going on far too long. Lily was exhausted with the mental tug-o-war. Lily's face twists with her growing annoyance. She balls her fists and hits her bed in furry. "I need some warm milk.." Lily says pouting, dragging her feet as she walked to the kitchen.

-----------------------

Suddenly the doorbell rings, scaring Lily half to death. _Who the heck can that be?? It's two in the morning!_

She walks cautiously to the door, and peeks through the peephole. "Miley.." Lily breathed her name when she saw her. Opening the door quickly. "Miley what's wrong? It's 2!"

"I have something I need to tell you" Says Miley weakly.

Lily words quickly get caught in her throat as she sees Miley's expression. Her heart begins to beat wildly.

"Wha…" Lily swallows trying to get rid of the sudden dryness in her mouth. "What is it?"

"I think..I think I'm in love with yo…."

-----------------------

Lily wakes up with a start. Her face imprinted with the tiles of the kitchen counter. She smacks her face to try and wake her up from the strange dream she had just had.

Lily stares down at the empty glass incredulously. _Man.. What was in that milk??_

-----------------------

-----------------------

**Alrighty then, first off I'd like to thank you guys for giving me such great reviews. I honestly don't think this story is all that good but if you guys like it, I'm gonna try to keep writing it. Thanks again! R&R! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Criticism is still accepted.**

**LTYheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM..**

CH.3

"Lily you look horrible!" Miley just stares at her best friend in shock. "What happened to you??"

She groans.. Then mumbles something incoherently.

"Huh?" Miley leans in closer to try and hear.

Lily hastily stumbles backwards away from her. Receiving a crazy look from Miley. "What's up with you today?"

"N..Nothing I just didn't get enough sleep…" Lily looks away as she spoke, her voice unusually high. _What's with me?… Just because of a stupid dream.. This is silly.._ Suddenly a hand comes up from around her shoulder.

Oliver.

"Hey ladies! How was the rest of your weekend? I mean I know nothing could compare to _my_ party but…" Oliver says with an annoying smile across his face.

Miley responds with a roll of her eyes. "My aren't we modest today."

"YOU!!" Lily suddenly blurts out through clenched teeth. Miley and Oliver exchange looks.

"Lily wha…."

"You're the reason!!" Lily accuses Oliver as she pushes him off her. Poking him hard in the chest. "I haven't been able to sleep because of you!! I hope your happy! Making me have that ridiculous dream! Everything is because of _you_."

Oliver just stares at her for a long time. Confused and wincing as he rubbed his chest. "Lily how did I do anything? And what stupid dream?" Then it dawns on him. "OOhhh you mean about you _totally_ liking that ki…." Lily's hand clamps over his mouth stopping him from speaking the rest of that sentence.

"Oliver!" Flustered she sneaks a glance at Miley, who looked even more bewildered than before. "I never said anything about _liking_ anything, what I said is I can't sleep!" Lily was outraged now.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." Oliver shakes his head. "I wish you'd just accept it. If you just thought a little bit you'd realize that you like Mi…." Once again her hand flies up to his face. A hell of a lot faster this time.

"OLIVER!!" Lily gasps. Blushing deeply she looks to Miley, her expression unreadable.

------------------

------------------

**Sorry this one is so short! My mom seems to have found the miracle that is the internet and hogs the computer so i haven't been able to write. Ugg... Well anyways please review. I'm gonna try to get on tomarrow before my mom can reach it so hopefully I'll update. **

**LTYheart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show..**

CH.4

Miley continued to stare, expressionless.

Lily was in hysterics.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley words were deadpan.

"Wel…I…uh…" Lily suddenly takes great interest in the floor. "I..It's not true! I swear! Ol… Oliver is just jumping to conclusions! I swear I don't like…"

"Lily stop." Miley still unemotional. "Please don't lie to me. Just tell me who the guy is and I'll forgive you for keeping it a secret."

Lily gapes. "Wha.. What?"

"His name's Michael." Oliver swoops in, catching on to what Miley was saying. "Isn't that right Lily?"

"Uh.. Yea.. Yeah that's right." Lily smiles awkwardly at Miley.

"Does he like you back?"

"Uh.. No she-HE definitely doesn't." Lily corrects herself quickly. _Phew that was close.. Oliver almost made her believe I liked her.. Ha! As if that's true.. _

Miley looks sympathetic. "Aw Lily are you gonna be ok?"

"No. Yeah I'm fine Miley don't worry about it." Lily smiles to reassure.

"But you said you dreamt about the guy." Miley gives a quizzical look. "You must really like him."

"Psh.." Lily just discards that comment. "A dream doesn't mean _anything_."

Miley raises her eyebrows. "If your losing sleep over the boy it must mean _something_."

"Exactly!" Oliver agrees a wide grin across his face as if saying: 'Ha Ha I'm right, and your wrong!'. "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell her!"

"Jeez!! Oliver can you _please_ just let it go! Your imagining things!" Lily groans,

frustrated.

"I don't know Lily, I think the boy has a point."

"Miley! You can't actually agree with him!" Lily says disbelieving.

"I know I never thought I'd see the day, but he really does have a point." Miley responds in her defense.

Lily yells in agitation, clenching her teeth. "You two are _nuts_!" Lily, turning at the heel she begins to stomp off to her class. Mumbling under her breath.

"Aw come on Lily. Wait." Miley catches her by the wrist.

Lily's heart jumps to her throat cutting off her breathing. Her reaction catches her off guard. She pulls her arm away forcefully, but Miley's grip was tighter than she thought.

Miley loses her balance at the sudden force and falls into Lily against the lockers.

Their faces now inches apart, they gaze at each other for a long while, wide-eyed. Breathing uneven.

"Hey are you guys all right?" Oliver obliviously worried.

Lily then slides down to the floor and sits on her knees, her hand over her mouth, eyes now bulging out of her head. Overwhelmed.

Miley then snaps out of it too, pushing away her confusing thoughts and replacing them with worry for Lily. She bends down to see Lily at eye level. "Lily? Lily, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere??"

Lily's eyes almost pop out of her head. "I.. I need to go." Lily pushes Miley away gently, then takes off running.

------------------------

------------------------

**Has Lily finally figured it out? … Who knows? I guess we'll see in the next chapter. Thanks again for the awesome reviews! You guys are keeping me motivated. Great job! Haha ok well please review and tell me what your thinking. **

**LTYheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah M. Doi. **

CH.5

Lily slumps against the bathroom stall door as soon as she closed it, trying to control her shaking with both hands covering her blushing face. _It can't be.. I can't.. it's just too crazy.._

"Lily?" Miley calls as she enters the girls bathroom..

A sudden squeak is heard coming from the second stall.

Miley holds back a laugh.

_This really isn't the time.. She could be hurt.. _

"Lily are you ok?" Miley cautiously walks over to stand in front of the stall. "Are you sick?"

Silence.

"Lily?" Miley then checks under the door to make sure there actually was someone in there, sure enough to skate shoes stood facing away from her. "Lily… answer me, are you ok?"

Lily couldn't talk. Her voice trapped in her throat.

"Ok well if your not coming out, I'm coming in." Miley heads into the stall next to Lily's, she bends down and slides under the barrier. Gross.. This floor is nasty.. "Now. You're gonna tell me what's wrong with you." Miley says straitening up and brushing off her cloths in discust.

Lily just turns her head away from Miley, biting her lip in thought.

"Did you get hurt.." but as Miley studies her, Lily seemed fine. She thinks of something more probable. "OR is it something about this Michael guy?"

Lily gives her a sidelong-glance. "S..something like that." Lily's voice horse as she forced it through her closed off throat.

Miley gives her a sad look. "Aw Lily, do ya wanna talk about it?"

Lily gulps, trying to relieve her suddenly dry mouth. "N..not really.." the sound was barely audible.

Miley purses her lips. "Lily you have to talk about it sometime. It might make you feel better."

Lily grimaces. "Miley, I'm not even r_eally_ sure if _I_ know what's bothering me.." She explains truthfully.

Suddenly the bell is heard, and relief washes over Lily like a wave.

"Lily." Miley wait's for her to turn around before continuing. "You think you can spend the night at my house this upcoming weekend?"

Lily's expression turns pale. _She's going to make me talk about it.. Crap.. I knew I couldn't get off so easily.. _

-----------------------

"Ouch!" Oliver yelps as a flying note hits him in the eye. Clutching it and looking up through his good one, he see's Lily fighting a laugh. He glares down at the note: I need to talk to you. Can I come over after school today?

-----------------------

-----------------------

**Ok I know my chapters are short, but I don't have all time to write really long one's. So I think instead of keeping you waiting for weeks on end I'll just give you a little blip every other day. Sorry just felt like I should explain that.. **

**Anyways thanks again for the reviews!! Keep it up! Haha anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**LTYheart**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana..**

CH.6

"Soooo are you finally going to admit that you like Miley??" Oliver asks casually as they sit on the couch "watching" TV.

"NO!!" Lily tightening her jaw to fight back a blush.

Oliver just shakes his head, sighing. "Oh really? Then what did you want to talk about? 'Cause you know your taking up my valuable Smokin' Oken time." Oliver adjusts himself pushing further into the couch, and throwing his arms behind him. _Looks like we're gonna be here for awhile.._

Lily snorts. "Oliver please has that _ever _worked out for you?"

"Wel..I.. Yes!.. Just not lately.." Oliver stutters then it dawns on him. "Hey we aren't going to change the subject here."

Lily shifts in her seat uncomfortably, looking away.

"What's going on Lily?"

"I really don't know.." She sighs, staring off into space.

"Does it have anything to do with Miley?"

Her expression hardens as she nods her head. "But I don't like her." She adds hastily.

Oliver gives her a questioning look. "Then what _is_ bugging you? Why'd you run off earlier?"

"I…" Lily looked torn. "I just…"

"You what?" Oliver leaned in, listening intently.

"…..I wanted to kiss her…" Lily shivers remembering how close she had been.

Oliver's eyes widen processing what he had heard. "Yet you don't like her??"

"Ollliver! I can't like her!" Lily replacing her embarrassment with anger. "I _like_ guys!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything now a days." Oliver leans back into the couch. "How else do you explain it?"

"It had to of been that stupid dream.. It's been making me act weird ever since.." Lily says more to herself than to him.

"I don't think a dream could do that, Lily. _Maybe_ it just made you subconsciously aware of the hidden feelings you have for Miley." Oliver says a little too out of character.

Lily gives him a look. _What the heck? _"Oliver you haven't been reading your mom's magazines _again _have you??"

"Hey they happen to help me get in touch with my feminine side. Which, by the way, chicks dig." Oliver sniffs and pops his collar proudly.

Lily sighs. "Oh boy.." _Oliver is such a doughnut.. It's so much funnier when Miley…_

She get's quiet, looking down at her hands which were clamped together nervously.

They sit in silence for a long while, thinking.

Oliver clears his throat. "Anyways.. Back to the subject.. Lily." He wait's for her to look up. "You'll feel so much better if you just accept it."

She shakes her head. "No I wouldn't. Oliver _if _I liked her, there would be no way she would feel the same way. So just drop it." She doesn't wait for him to retort. "Right now there's a more pressing problem."

He stops attempting to disagree, now curious. "What other problem is there?"

"She wants me to spend the night this weekend, and I just know she's going to want to talk about that incident today.. She thinks it's about "Michael".. how am I supposed to answer her??" Lily puts on a face. "Oh yeah about that I just wanted to kiss you. No big."

Oliver looks down in deep concentration.

Lily watches him in surprise. _Well that's not something you see everyday.._

"Well… you could just say it was about Michael?" Oliver speaks at last.

"But I don't even _know_ a Michael! What if she wants to know what he looks like or something??" Lily gives him a helpless look.

Oliver gets excited. "I know a Michael! Hey how 'bout I introduce you to him or something tomorrow?"

-------------------------

"You have got to be kidding me." Lily murmurs crossing her arms and resting all her weight on one hip as Oliver points out Michael in the hallway. She bangs the side of her head against the lockers in agony. "Oliver! He's like 2ft tall! She'll never believe me! "

"Never believe what?" Miley says walking up behind them.

Lily jumps in surprise. "Eep!"

Miley just laughs, putting her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Sorry Lily, didn't mean to scare ya."

A tingling sensation washes over Lily, starting from her warmed shoulder then spreading. She shivers.

"Lily?"

"Huh..?" She asks dazed, looking over to meet her gaze.

Miley's eyes cloud over for a brief moment. She takes in a deep breath. "A..are you ok?" She asks taking her hand off of Lily's shoulder snapping her back to reality.

"Uh.. Yeah I'm fine Miley.. I was just..um.." Lily swallows hard and shuts her eyes trying to stay focused. _What is _wrong_ with me?_

"She's just zoning out because Michael is staring at her." Oliver says pointing at the guy near the water fountain.

"Heh?!" Lily looks to Oliver, wide-eyed.

Oliver pulls her to the side real quick. "Lily look." He gestures to Michael, who apparently was the guy standing _behind _the short one, or more like towering over him. _The guy was huge! Some kind of basketball player or something…_

Miley gasps. "Lily! You have to tell me everything about this boy! He's so cute!"

"Uh.. Heh…I don't really.." Lily started to protest but Miley put her hand up to stop her.

"Lily not now. Your gonna spill this weekend ok? I want plenty of time to talk."

"Uh.. Sure I guess.." Lily trails off pushing her hair back behind her ear. _Man how did it ever come to this.._

---------------------------

---------------------------

**The next chapter will be about the sleepover I think.. Anyways tell me your thoughts please!**

**LTYheart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.. Is this really necessary? **

CH.7

_How did Friday get here so fast.._ Lily sighs as she sit's across from Miley.. _Time just flies when your having fun_.. Lily says sarcastically in her head..

"Ok. Talk." Miley sits impatiently on her bed. Crossing her legs with ease in her baggy pajama bottoms, then resting her arms across her old tank top. Comfortably prepared for a long talk.

Lily bites her lip and looks around nervously. "There's really nothing to talk about.."

Miley raises an eyebrow. "Oh _please_. I saw that look on your face. Now spill."

Lily fights a blush, remembering. "It wasn't really him…" She trails off quietly. Thinking.

Miley frowns. "Lily what in the world is wrong with you?"

Lily glances into Miley's worried eyes, and stops breathing. She blushes and looks away. _Ok now that's _really_ getting old.. _

"Lily? Come on, you can tell me."

"Miley there really isn't anything to tell.." Lily continues to avoid Miley's gaze.

"What happened with Michael?" Miley watches Lily's every move.

She sighs. "Miley to tell you the truth I don't even know Michael.. I don't like him."

Miley gets confused. "Then who.."

"Nobody. I just had a weird dream. That's all." Lily gives Miley a warming smile.

Miley stops breathing, then shakes her head as if to get rid of her thoughts. "Well if you're sure.."

Lily laughs returning to her normal hyper self in a flash. _I'm worrying her too much.._ "I'm fine!"

Miley still looked confused, but pushes her questions back for another time, because at the moment a pillow was hurtling towards her face.

_------------------------_

After hours of pillow fights, movie watching, and talking about nothing they finally decide on going to bed. Both still laughing as they roll into Miley's bed.

Lily strains her eyes to keep them open, watching Miley get comfortable. She catches her eye. Making her heart speed up, but not daring to move. They just stare at each other.

Miley's face was set a glow by the moonlight casting itself through the blinds. Lily too tired to control herself, she reaches up and traces a line from Miley's cheek to her ear. Pushing back some stray strands of hair. Her hand lingering there.

Miley shivers, but her eyes just droop tiredly.

Lily smiles slightly as her eyes too begin to get heavy. One last stray thought running through her mind before she completely loses consciousness.. _Maybe..Maybe Oliver is right.. _

_-------------------------_

_-------------------------_

**Okay. Sorry Thanksgiving took up my time. Haha well Happy Black Friday anyway. Tell me what you thought please!**

**LTYheart**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**.

CH.8

The hot wind was blowing softly as Miley sat on her back porch waiting for Lily and Oliver to come. It was Sunday and they promised to go to the beach.

She unconsciously pushes her hair back behind her ear. Then stops in her tracks as she remembers. Tracing the line that Lily had the night before. _Was that a dream?_

Miley shakes her head and laughs. _What am I thinking? It doesn't matter anyway.._

"Hey Miley! Ready to go?!" Oliver and Lily yell as they walk up the beach near her house.

Miley fills with excitement. Standing then sprinting towards her friends. A broad smile spreading across her face. _Today was going to be so much fun!_

------------------------

Lily stiffens as Miley runs toward her. Her smile was beautiful. Lily quickly snaps out of it and returns Miley's excitement.

"Hey Miley!! Are you ready to scout out some cute guys!" Lily says giggling and pointing behind her.

_I need to forget about everything I'm feeling…_

"You bet I am!" Miley's smile widens. "But I don't know if Oliver enjoy himself." She laughs and looks to Oliver.

Lily laughs too. "Well maybe I'll go catch some waves with him also."

_I'll worry her too much.. _

"Now there's an idea." Oliver jumps into the conversation enthusiastically.

"Well are we gonna get going or what?" Miley passes them impatiently. Lily inhales Miley's scent as she passed. Forgetting for a moment or two that she couldn't..

_She'll never feel the same way anyways.._

Lily smiles grimly for a moment before Miley turned around again to beckon them forward faster.

She smiles and jogs to catch up to Miley. Oliver not far behind.

Miley reaches to hook arms with her but Lily moves swiftly. Running faster in front of her. "Bet you can't catch me!"

_It's best not to let her get too close.. What if she found out? _Lily shudders at the thought.

Suddenly a flip flop slaps her in the face. Lily blinks and turns around to see Miley gasping for air with laughter. "Oh you've done it now." She grins.

-------------------------

-------------------------

**Ok another short one I know, but like I said they're short because I update a lot. I don't know how people find the time for big long chapters.. Oh wait yeah I do. They make they're reviewers wait for months sometimes. :D haha jk. I love long chapters. Just not when they're written by me..**

**Please review!**

**LTYheart**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: No own Hannah Montana.**

CH.9

Ever since Lily had decided she would keep a certain distance from Miley, it was really starting to eat at her. The day at the beach had been so much fun, yet such a struggle. Miley was so used to them clinging to each other so much that Lily was nearly exhausted by the end of the day.

It didn't help that later on that night her mom had somehow gotten on the topic of gays and how wrong it was..

Lily bangs her head against the desk quietly. Going unnoticed by the entire class. All too preoccupied with the movie they were watching.

_It's really bad to like Miley! _

Lily was thinking more and more about her best friend. Which is bad because now it was starting to torment her.

_Ahhh man… I'm going to hell…_

Lily winces as she hit her head a little too hard against the desk..

A note slides in front of her.

**Lily are you ok?** Miley's handwriting was messy in her haste.

_Shoot.. she noticed.. _

Lily throws the note back with a reassuring smile. **I just hate Monday's.. I'm tired..**

Miley stifles a laugh. **Well there's no need to kill yourself..**

Lily smiles slightly. **I'll try to refrain..**

**-----------------------------**

"Lily wait up!" Miley shuffles behind her trying to get her stuff together.

"Come on Miles." Lily chuckles at her friends sudden clumsiness. "What are you doing?" She starts to turn around to help her when someone smacks into her.

Lily tumbles back a little, squinting her eyes to see the culprit.

Michael stands there with a smirk.

_I guess he thinks it's charming... did he mean to do that??_

"Hey Lily." Michael's smirk widens.

"Uh.. Hi there." Lily looks confused. "Have I ever met you before?"

Michael ponder the thought. "I don't believe so.."

"Then how do you know my name?" Lily's frown deepens.

"Well I heard from Oliver.."

Lily cuts him off. Looking down and covering her face with her hand. She sighs. "That doesn't sound good."

He gets taken aback. Then recovers as if she hadn't said anything. "Well Oliver said you liked me.." He pauses waiting for her reaction but she gives none. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" He finishes confidently.

Lily gapes, and stares wide eyed. "HUH?!"

He laughs. "Well?"

"Of course she will!" Miley comes up to stand next to her and jabs Lily in the gut. "Right Lily?"

"Wha…I..um.. Huh?!" Lily looked hopeless.

He laughs again. "Alright. I'll just have to see you Friday at say.. 6?"

"That sounds great!" Miley was excited for Lily. "Right LILY?"

Miley jabbing a little too hard this time. Lily winces in pain as her hand flies up to stop Miley's elbow from doing it again. _Not good.._ Lily's heart picks up pace. _Oh come on! It's just her elbow!_ She scolds her heart. Lily lets go quickly and slides to the left a few inches.

"Great!" He waves as he walks off not noticing the exchange. "I'll see you later Lills."

Miley bubbles over with excitement. "Wow! Lily isn't this great!!"

Lily sighs. _Maybe it's better this way.. _"Yeah Miley. It really is!"

------------------------

------------------------

**Haha ok. It took me awhile to get to the point of the last few chaps. but yay for me! Sorry I think the story was getting boring I needed to add **_**something.**_

**Please review! Oh and THANKYOU for all your past reviews! I really apreciate them! **

**LTYheart**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: sigh…**

CH.10

Lily sits there staring at her reflection. Concentrating on it with all her might. Her hands clenching the chair, trying to reliever her tension. _What ever happened to my plan of staying _away _from Miley??_

"Lily would you relax? It's just a date." She says as she applies Lily's mascara, her face dangerously close to Lily's. Completely misinterpreting her friends nervousness.

Lily's hands clench the chair tighter as Miley warm breath teases her skin. She blushes and turns away abruptly causing Miley to throw a fit.

"Lily! You messed it up!" Miley reacting quickly licks her thumb and wipes the black smear. Lily shivers. Closing her eyes, and focusing all her energy into crushing the arm rests of her chair. _This is _so_ not nice..._

Miley taking note of Lily's sudden aggression for her chair she gently rests her hand on Lily's trying to relieve it. "Lily, calm down a little. Everything will be fine." She gives a warm smile.

Lily was about to spontaneously combust.

"Lily your gonna be fine don…" Miley cuts off as Lily finally looks up to meet her gaze. Lily heart stops and the world starts spinning. Miley's eyes glints with something. She blinks and it's gone.

Slightly confused Lily recoils her hand and stands up. Breathing deeply.

Silence.

"Lily you shouldn't worry so much.. The boy obviously likes you." Miley sounds out of breath as she talks.

Lily glances at Miley out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not so much worried about that.."

Miley swallows then looks away thoughtfully. "Then what's got your feathers all ruffled?"

_More like who.. _

_AHH.. Lily you've got to stop thinking about this.. It's bad.. Really bad to like Miley.. We've established this! _Lily once again goes into her mental game of tug-o-war.

"Lily?" Miley looks to her, worried.

"Miley I'm fine!" Lily smiles and laughs. Cringing on the inside. "I'm sorry I've been acting so weird. I swear it's nothing you have to worry about. My thoughts are just jumbled at the moment."

Miley gives her a look.

"Now come on! I'm lookin all lopsided with only one side of my face done!" Lily giggles and sits back down, but not before taking another deep breath to recollect her thoughts. _Miley is just a friend. That's all she'll ever be.._

Miley looks confused but lets it go. _Later then.._

Lily was very careful this time to not let her emotions get the best of her. _My body will obey my demands.. No swooning over Miley.._ she tells herself fiercely.

This worked for about five minutes.

Miley leans in to apply some lip gloss. The cold liquid running smoothly across her lips making her heart skip a beat. She sighs. _This is getting ridiculous.. She's not even touching me.. _

Miley just smiles. "Ok. You're ready." She leans back to admire her work. Miley's eyes stare intently.

Lily blushes shyly looking to her lap. _How can a body that is controlled by _my_ mind have a mind of it's own?? _"Erm.. Thanks Miles.. You know I could have done this on my own though.."

Miley looks sad for a moment then shows a bright smile hiding it. "You think I'd leave my best friend alone at a time like this?? Nuh uh. Not gonna happen."

Lily returns her smile.

The door bell rings.

Her smile fades_. He's here.._

--------------------------

--------------------------

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your support so far! I love you all. **

**Please review! **

**LTYheart**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: . . . . Do I own Hannah? Nope..**

CH.11

_I feel like I'm gonna throw up.. _Lily slowly walks up to answer her front door. Glancing through the peep hole she sees an arrogant smile. She roles her eyes as she swings the door open.

"Hey." Michael stands with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. His smile widens as he stares at her. "You look amazing.."

Lily shifts uncomfortably, giving him a weak smile. "Thanks.. I had help." Taking a fist full of Miley's jacket she pulls her to her side. _No touch rule.. _Lily reminds herself.

His smile just keeps getting wider. "Hi. What's your name again?" He outstretches his hand.

Miley smiles back slightly and puts her hand into his. "Miley.."

"It's nice to meet you." His eyes sparkle. She shivers. _His hands are cold.._

Lily notices Miley's reaction. Misinterpreting. "Ok. Are you ready to go?" She says hastily pulling Michael. Making him let go of Miley at once.

"Whoa Lily, hold your horses. Don't get all jealous." His eyes twinkle at his joke.

"I'm not jealous.." Lily looks away. She wasn't being completely truthful. _Jeez Lily get a hold of yourself.._

He laughs. Sweeping her up into his long arms. "You shouldn't worry so much.." He whispers into her ear.

Shock.

Lily stays limp. She sneaks a glance at Miley. She was looking rather perplexed, but meeting Lily's gaze she smiles brightly, giving her a short wave and bouncing back into the house. "Have fun." She mouths turning around just before she shuts the door.

_Not a chance.. _Lily thinks disdainfully.

Michael lets go once he hears the door close. He smirks. _Took long enough.. _"Come on Lily let's get going."

Lily smiles weakly. _This is my chance to get over Miley.. Don't mess it up! _

They begin there decent down the driveway to his car. He opens the door for her. Then walks quickly to the driver's side. "Sheesh it's cold out there.." He remarks as he starts the engine and puts the heater on high.

_It's like 70 degrees?? _She looks to him in awe.. Then sighs.. This is going to be a long drive..

10 minutes later..

_It's like a freakin oven! _Lily was dead. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat, and the sweat from her brow was drowning her make up.. _So much for all of Miley's hard work.. _She puts her face to the cool window, and sighs with the little relief. "Uh.. Hey Michael? Would you mind turning down the heat a bit?"

"Are you crazy??" He looks to her for the fist time. His eyes widen slightly. "Heh oh uh sure Lily.." He reaches for the knob and clicks it down two notches. "Better?"

She opens her eyes to see him. Ignoring his question. "Are we almost there?" She says trying not to sound rude.

He smiles. "5 more minutes!"

_He's excited.. _Lily observes. _He's not really a bad guy.. He's polite at least.. He's pretty hot.. _

_But so is his car.. _Lily sneers at the last thought.

They pull up into a parking lot.

Lily doesn't hesitate as she pushes her door open. Cool air rushes to meet her face_. Sweet relief! _She looks to Michael.

He shivers as he gets out of the car. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "Burr.." He murmurs as he walks up to stand next to her.

Lily looks at him as if he's crazy. _It must come with the tall body.. No fat left to keep him warm.._

"Ready to go in?" He says behind him. Already half way to the door. _Old fashioned.. We're at a movie theater.._

Lily snorts. Quickening her pace to catch up to him. _At least I don't have to worry about keeping the conversation from getting awkward.._

Michael stands there holding open the door waiting for Lily. He grins as she passes him with a quick thanks.

They walk up to get their tickets, then head over to get some hot dogs and a bag of pop corn. Drinks were a must. Michael paid for it all.

_He's defiantly courteous.. _She smiles as they finally take their seats. Getting comfortable in the chairs they'd be sitting in for two hours. _This might just work.. No more thinking about Miley.. _

_Michael, Michael, Michael…_ She repeats engraving his name into her head.

The lights dim and the previews begin.

Lily sits back into her seat. Relaxing for the first time in a two weeks. Content for about 30 minutes into the movie, when Michael's hand sneakily brushes Lily's. _And the stress is back.. _She grimaces as he gets a little more bold and grabs her hand fully.

_No sparks_.. She thinks disappointedly, trying hard to concentrate on the movie now.

Out of the corner of her eye she could swear she saw him smirk.

She glares at him. _He's quite full of himself.. _She swiftly pulls her hand from his. Grabbing for some pop corn.

His smirk only widens.

Lily grinds her teeth. _What's with that? It's like I'm adding to the fire by getting mad.._

"You know Oliver gave me a head's up about you." He murmurs so only she could hear.

"Huh??" Lily's voice rises. "Just what would that be?"

He grins and puts a finger up to her lips. "Shhh.."

She throws him a death glare.

He chuckles lightly. "He told me who you really like, but I didn't believe him."

Lily's face pales.

His eyebrows rise as he grins more. "So was he telling the truth?"

Lily swallows, and looks to the movie screen, pretending to be really interested in it as she spoke to him. "I don't know who you mean."

The smirk reappears on his face, but he keeps quiet for the rest of the movie.

-------------------------

Lily was concentrating too much on what Michael had said in the theater to worry about the blazing heat that consumed his car on the ride home.

_He couldn't really know… He was just trying to get a rise out of me.. _

They pull up to Lily's driveway.

He gets out first and opens her door to let her out.

"Thanks.." She mumbles as she begins her walk up to her door. Seeing the light coming from the living room window, her heart freezes. _Miley's still here.. _A warm smile spreads across her face, but quickly disappears as she looks back to see Michael observing her with that smirk.

"She inside?" He asks nonchalantly.

Lily nods slowly. "She's my best friend. Of course she's still here." Lily says the word friend very clearly.

He shrugs and walks up to stand in front of Lily. "Good night. I had fun." He breaths out the words. Almost huskily.

Lily tries to feel something, _anything_ for Michael as he leans in to give her a good night kiss.

_Miley.._

Lily blushes and turns her head so his lips land only on her cheek. "S.. Sorry.. It's just.." She tries to speak, but nothing will come out. _Why?? Why can't I just like him??_

He sighs. "Lily I really like you. So you can expect that I'm not gonna give up on you. No matter who else you like." He glances to her living room window and winks at her. Then he turns and steadily makes his way back to his car.

Lily inhales sharply. _I'm gonna kill Oliver.. _

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

**Ok wow. Was I in a writing mood tonight.. Haha.. Lucky you.. Thank you for all your recent reviews! You give me the power to move on.**

**Please review for this chapter! Please?**

**LTYheart**

_**OH! and what do you guys think of Michael??**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana..**

CH.12

_Ahh!! Why?? Why, can't I just like him? He's my only chance!! _Lily was so angry at herself as she unlocked her front door to go in after Michael had left. _It hurts too much to like Miley…_

She sighs, rubbing her temples tiredly as she steps inside.

"How was your date?" Miley says from the couch, noticing her best friends arrival.

Lily looks up, trying to contain her sudden happiness that came from hearing Miley's voice. _Stop it Lily.. _"It was fine I guess.."

Miley smiles slightly for a second then covers it up with a frown. "What happened?" She asks soothingly.

Lily stops her approach towards the couch, her heart stopping at the tone of voice Miley had used.

Miley's frown deepens, watching Lily closely.

Lily blushes and looks away. "Nothing much. I had fun!"

"You're what my dad would call a few cows short of a herd." Miley laughs looking away also.

"Ah come on Miley!" Lily laughs once she reaches the couch. Plopping down next to Miley. Keeping a good distance from her. _I can't trust myself anymore.._ "Sooo.. What have you been up to in this lonely old house?" Lily's mom was out of town for the weekend..

Miley's eyes cloud over for a second.

"Miley?"

"Huh?.." She looks to Lily lazily. "Oh uh.. Just watching some TV.."

Lily gets confused. "But the TV isn't even on?"

Miley's eyes widen, snapping out of her daze. Whipping her head around to see the blank TV. A light blush creeps up to her cheeks.

Lily giggles, watching Miley's reaction. "Who's the one short a few cows now?"

"Still you." Miley wrinkles her nose and gives Lily a dazzling smile.

Lily's breath is caught. Hung up inside her lungs. _Breath Lily! Breath!_

Miley chuckles at her expression. "Ah no witty come back from the ever talkative Lily?"

Lily swallows, then exhales slowly. "Well.. Recently you just seem to take my breath away.." Lily mumbles out loud, panicking once she realized what she had said. "I mean your just so darn funny!" She slaps Miley's knee teasingly. "You leave me gasping for air!!" Lily lets out a nervous laugh.

Miley just stares at her weirdly.

"A..Anyways!" Lily twiddles her hands frantically. "What were you doing? I mean the TV isn't on."

A serious expression crosses Miley's face. "I was thinking.."

Lily raises her eyebrows. "'bout?"

Miley looks extreemly perplexed. "I'm not... I don't really know.."

------------------------------

------------------------------

**Hey guys, thanks for you honesty on Michael! It was funny to look at.. haha..**

**Sorry this chapter is short again! My mom wouldn't leave me alone today.. i couldn't write in peace.. haha but i wanted to give you s_omething_ today.. so ta-da! **

**Please review!! **

**LTYheart**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM..**

CH.13

_Miley's acting so weird lately.. Oh God! What if she knows?? _

Lily stops abruptly and starts hyperventilating.

_Wait.. Slow down Lily.. How could she know? She can't.. She doesn't.. right? _

Lily continues down the hall to her next period. Her hand clamped onto her chin in thought and worry. _She would avoid me like the plague if she knew.. She's from the South so I doubt she'd be so accepting.. Especially when I like _her_, of all people.. I mean come on! It could have been anyone.. _

"Lily?"

Lily's vision clears trying to once again focus on the present. She looks around.

_Miley.._ Lily's heart picks up it's pace. She unconsciously pulls her hand up to clench her shirt that lay painfully over her heart. _This is starting to get unbearable.. _Lily grimaces, then smiles happily to Miley before she noticed. _I'm not going to worry her.._ "Hey Miles! How was the rest of your weekend?" Lily bounces over to Miley.

Miley gets thrown off by Lily's suddenly hyper mood. "I uh.. It was fine. You missed a Hannah party though!" Miley puts on a pout, ignoring Lily's recently sad face. _Must have been my imagination.._ "I had to go all by myself! I called you. Where were you?"

Lily smiles slightly. "I was just busy." _It's getting too hard to be around you.. _"Another one of my mom's wacky schemes, ya know?" Lily rolls her eyes playfully, elbowing Miley in the arm. _Darn it.. Stupid heart.. _Lily wraps her arms around her waist tightly.

Miley mirrors her move at the same time.

"Are you ok?" They both say in unison.

They blink.

Smile.

Then laugh at the irony.

It was the first time in awhile that Lily felt..

Normal. _Just like old times.._

"Hey Lily."

All her good feeling go in a flash. _Michael.._

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile!**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews so far! I love you! Please keep it up! Haha. Seriously though..**

**LTYheart**

**Side Note: ****For future chapters and drama I would like you to know that I live in Tennessee soooo I do actually have a pretty good idea how people down here view gays. Haha I just wanted to let you know.. So you don't think I'm just pulling stuff out of my ass here. Haha. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Are you kidding me? I don't own Hannah Montana? Oh darn..**

CH.14

He smiles at Lily, swinging his arm around her shoulders.

He glances to Miley before placing a kiss on Lily's forehead, and whispering huskily into her ear. "How was your weekend?" He then gives Miley a sidelong glance. Studying her reaction.

Realizing what he was trying to do, Lily shoves his huge body away from her, shooting him a glare. "Don't." She says through clenched teeth.

He laughs. "Ah come on honey, I was only kidding." He starts to swing his arm around her again, but she dodges him quickly.

"I..I'll just get going now. See you in English Lills." Miley smiles widely at her, then hurry's off in the opposite direction.

"Miley you don't.." Lily loses sight of Miley's retreating form. Her eyebrows pull together in confusion.

Michael grunts in amusement. "Looks like I might actually have some competition." He mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily's eyes widen.

He gives her a lopsided smile. "I'll see you around." He waves, turning around and leaves her standing there deep in thought.

_That was weird.. It almost seemed like Miley was… NO that's not possible.. but still something's bothering her.. _

The late bell rings.

Lily looks up from her daze. _Crap.._

-------------------------------

Lily plops down in her seat with exhaustion. Running from all the way across the school was not something she wanted to start her day off with. Lily sighs.

"What happened?" Miley voice is quiet to not draw attention to the teacher.

"I lost track of time.." Lily looks to her.

Miley stiffens.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks in worry.

Miley grimaces then looks away. "It's nothing.."

Lily watches her closely, she's never seen Miley with such a sad face before, then she decides, putting on her determined face she waits for the bell. _I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.. _

------------------------------

Lily taps her foot impatiently waiting for Miley to get her stuff together.

Finally Miley straitens up. Ready to go.

"You're coming with me." Lily was stern. Grabbing Miley be the hand gently and pulling her with her. Lily's heart threatens to jump out of her chest. _Now is not the time. _She scolds it. Not letting go of Miley. _We need to talk, and you are not gonna get in the way.._

"Lily what's wrong??" Miley says bewildered, and yanking her hand from Lily's once they reach the girl's bathroom, blushing.

Lily turns around with a serious look across her face. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

Miley looks to the floor. "I told you.. It's nothing.."

"Miley, I'm your best friend, and I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong." Strength gathering in her voice. _Don't tell me she knows that I… _

"Lily I don't…" Miley stops and looks up into Lily's eyes, pondering something. "Lily please try to understand."

Lily crosses her arms firmly, a look of concern crosses her face. "Understand what?" _Oh god did she figure out??_

Miley shuffles her feet nervously. "Well it's only recently.. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about!" She defends herself.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lily was the one getting nervous now.

"I… it's just that.." Miley takes a deep breath. "Well I think I like…you." She finally squeaks the last word out.

-------------------------------

-------------------------------

**Muahaha.. I'll end it here... **

**Please, please, please review!**

**LTYheart**


	15. Chapter 15

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana..**

CH.15

Lily froze. Her heart stopped beating. She stopped breathing. Everything was going around in circles. "What?" She breaths out the choked word.

"Don't worry about it Lily! It's totally gross! I know! It's just something that's been bugging me and that's the only explanation I could come up with! Please don't worry!" Miley says frantically. Then looks down to her shoes, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm never, _ever_ going to do anything about it.. Everyone would hate me.. I'll go to hell.. Lily.. everything is all wrong.."

_Miley sounds so out of character.. This isn't like her.. She said it was gross.. NO.. stop thinking about that.. Miley's worried right now.. I need to comfort her.. _Lily goes to hug her. "It's ok Miles. I understand. You don't have to worry about it."

Miley steps away quickly. "I'm sorry.. But I don't think that's such a good idea." She takes in a shaky breath. "Thank you Lily.. You're a great friend." She hold back a sob. Tears threatening to spill.

Lily bites her lip holding back her own tears, but for an entirely different reason."Miley please don't worry. Everything will be fine.. It's probably just your imagination anyway." The words stung Lily's throat as they came out. _I _really_ need to stop liking Miley now.. _

Miley sniffs, and wipes her eyes with a shaking hand. "Your probably right.. I'm so sorry Lily.. Please just forget about it.." Miley stumbles to the mirror, dabbing at her make up. She groans. ".. I look horrible.."

"What are you talking about?" Lily walks up to Miley standing behind her. Keeping her distance pointedly. "You look…" _Beautiful probably isn't something I should say right now.._ "fine. You look fine.." Lily smiles reassuringly.

Miley looks at her disbelieving. "Oh come on Lily. I think I have eyes. I look dead."

Lily laughs. "Well then I think you need glasses. Maybe I'll lend you those cheep one's my mom bought that one time, remember?"

Miley looks to Lily like she's crazy. "There's not enough money in Tennessee to make me want to wear those."

Lily fakes a sad look. "Ah come on Miles, you said you shouldn't care what you look like."

Miley glares at her.

Lily laughs. "Just kidding Miles, come on." She waves her hand to get Miley to follow. "The bell's gonna ring."

--------------------------------

"Oliver! What am I going to do!!" Lily lays her head into her arms, plopping down on his bed.

"Why are you asking me??" Oliver looks helpless. "At least you know she likes you!"

"But she thinks it's gross!" Lily lifts her head to look at Oliver.

"Hey I'm the doughnut remember?? What do you want me to do?" He gives her a perplexed look. "Have you tried just _not_ liking her?"

She groans slamming her face into the bed again. "Obviously.. I just can't get her out of my head!" The words were muffled from speaking through the bed. "I just want to cry.."

Oliver smiles softly. "Lily, everything will work out. You'll see."

She looks to him, tears in her eyes. "How??"

Oliver shakes his head. "I don't know, but I'm sure that true love will find a way."

Lily looks at him in shock. "I am not _in love _with her!"

Oliver sighs. _This is really getting old.. _"That's not my point.."

------------------------------

------------------------------

**O.o**

**Two updates in one day. Haha I wanted to write.. Sorry to disappoint you guys. I know you wanted them to get together right away.. Buuuuut that wouldn't be fun. Stick with my story though. I promise they'll get together eventually. :D**

**Please, please review!!!! Oh and ****Thank You**** for the past one's!!**

**LTYheart**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I still don't own HM… Come on now…**

CH.16

_This is for the best__ It makes my life a heck of a lot less complicated.._Lily smiles slightly as her and Miley walk down the hall, Oliver wedged in between them. _Just forget about liking her_ Lily glances to Miley.

Their eyes meet.

An electric current runs through them. Both friends shiver, looking to the opposite direction hastily, blushing.

Lily sighs. _This is so not fair… Figuring out Miley likes me__ Then all those damn controversial issues ruin the whole thing.._Wait. _What am I saying? It's way better this way.._ Lily smacks her forehead to permanently set that last thought into her head. _I don't want to be with Miley_.. Lily once again sneaks a glance to her. She looks to Lily out of the corner of her eye, a warm look crosses her face.

Lily's heart pounds loudly in her eardrums. _Darn it.._

Miley's eyes widen slightly. She blushes and looks down. A grimace replacing her recent expression.

"Ok. That's it." Oliver stops abruptly and grabs onto their shoulders. Causing them to go forward slightly then fall backwards against the force of his hands. They stare at him confused.

"What?" Lily eyes him suspiciously.

"You guys really need to stop the whole "secret loving looks" thing. At least when I'm around." Oliver stands with his arms crossed, clearly ticked.

Miley squeaks. "What are you talkin about boy?? I have _not_ been.. I don't… I.." Her voice going out once her eyes lock with Lily's warm expression.

Lily blushes. "Oliver. Now isn't the time to discuss this." She gets the words out weakly.

Miley shakes her head. Coming out of her daze. "Yeah, Oliver. Chill out a little."

Oliver purses his lips. "How can I?? My two best friends are so clearly in love with each other, but so _stupid _because you won't do anything about it. I'm tired of you guys being all depressed lately."

Their faces turn beat red as they stare at him in disbelief.

"Oliver!" They yell in unison.

He just throws his hands up in the air. "Listen. I don't wanna get into this right now. Let's just get to class."

Lily's face twists in anger. "You're the one who brought it up!!"

Oliver just ignores her, and keeps walking.

Lily follows in a huff, her hands curled into fists. _That was so embarrassing..__ He's __gonna__ get it.._

"Lily."

Lily turns around, her anger fading once she see's the look on Miley's face. "What's wrong?"

Miley looks Lily in the eye seriously. "We need to get something straight."

_In more ways __then__ one.._

"I don't know what's going on with me.." Miley trails off in thought. "But I promise I will never act on it."

Lily swallows the knots that built up in her throat.

"Can we just forget I ever said anything? Please? I just want to go back to normal."

Lily frowns. For once the pain was getting to her. _I really don't want to go back to normal... _Her heart whines. _I want to be with her__... So bad.._

Lily steadily walks up to Miley. Getting as close as she could without actually touching. She lifts her hand to Miley's cheek cautiously, warmth spreading to her fingertips.

Miley inhales sharply.

_Why is it so wrong to feel this way? Who says? _"Miley.. I.." Her heart throbs painfully. _Miley thinks it's gross..._Lily recoils her hand abruptly. "S..Sorry.." Lily takes in a deep breath.

"We need to get to class." Lily takes one last look at Miley's shocked form. "And don't worry.. I'll forget about everything.. We will defiantly go back to normal.." _This is what she wants..._

_-----------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------_

**Alrighty**** then.**** Done with this chapter**** What did you think? **

**LTYheart**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM..**

CH.17

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Oliver smiles happily at them leaning over his bus seat to look behind him.

_Eh.. Today's a field trip.. _"Oh yeah Oliver. I'm so ready!" Lily has faked being excited so much lately. It's become a trend.

"Me too!" Miley chimes in.

"I've been looking forward to this thing forever I just…."

Lily watches as Oliver lips move but not really hearing anything coming out of them. Her mind trailing off to the girl sitting just a few inches away from her. _It's wrong to feel this way, right? Right? She doesn't want me to do anything.. Right? Right…_

The bus begins to roll across the asphalt.

It speeds up, and takes a sharp right. Knocking Oliver mid sentence back into his seat. We all laugh.

The bus takes another sharp turn. Miley slides into Lily. Miley's whole body stiffens at the contact. A warm tingly feeling spreads between them.

_Not good.. _She shivers as Miley quickly moves back onto her side of the seat. A blush spreading across both of their faces.

"Sorry.." Miley looks away distractedly.

""Sokay.." Lily croaks out.

--------------------------------------

The field trip remained awkward. So many secret looks. Blushes. A distance had developed between the two. Both trying to ignore the feelings. Lily was so tired of it. So sick of it, but this is what Miley wants_. Right?_

On the way home, Miley sat with Oliver.

When they pulled up to school again, she sped off the bus.

Once Lily reached her locker, Miley was already gone.

Lily quickly runs outside to try and get a glimpse of her.

Their eye's meet while Miley was on the phone with her dad, asking him to pick her up. Her eyes widen in surprise, then she turns around hurriedly, starting to walk away again.

Lily picks up her pace, glaring at her best friend. "What's the matter with you?" She asks gripping onto Miley's shoulder to keep her still.

"I..it's just…" Miley looks away sadly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Lily strengthens her hold on her.

"Lily.." Miley eyes cloud over. She shakes her head and pulls away from Lily with a blush. "I.. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be friends anymore.."

Lily's mouth hangs open in disbelief. "What??"

"It's just.. I can't handle this feeling.. it's scaring me Lily!" She cries desperately. "I'm not supposed to feel this way!" Her tears start flowing.

"Miley.." Lily's heart shatters from the look in her friends eyes. She wanted to reach out, to comfort her in some way, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing that Miley would want her to do.

"Lily this hurts so much! I just can't handle it anymore.." Miley holds her face in her hands as she sobs. "I'm sorry."

Lily clenches her teeth. _What's so wrong with it? Why is it so wrong to… to… love someone? _She curls her fists in anger at this stupid world. _Look what it's done to Miley.. She's crying.. She's so sad.._ "Screw the world." Lily seethes.

Miley spudders between tears. "Wha.. What are you talking about?" She says with the smallest voice Lily had ever heard.

_So much fear.._

Lily steps closer to Miley, strength flowing through her with the erg to protect her best friend_. I don't want her to go through anymore pain.. _"Why do you care so much? Who says it's wrong?"

"Only everybody Lily! Only God! Only my family!" Miley bursts, taking a couscous step back. "Only you."

Lily frowns, caught off guard by her last statement. _Is that what's really bugging her?? _"When did I ever say that."

Miley looks up from her covered face, mascara streaming down it. A look of confusion crosses it.

"What exactly is bothering you more? Your religion? Your family?" Lily steps in again, leaving barely an inch between their faces. Lily's arms pulling slightly on Miley's waist to keep her from leaving. "Or what I think?"

Miley stops breathing. "All of it.".

Her word's breath tickles Lily's face. "That's not what I asked. Which one bothers you _more_?" Lily breaths, taking in Miley's scent, and closing in even more of the space between them. Her lips hovering over Miley's.

Miley's eyes cloud over completely. She draws in a shaky breath. "You.. think I'm gross.." Her words are barely audible.

Lily smirks, slowly closing in the distance between their breaths. The world swims, but before Lily can actually make contact. Miley's phone can be heard.

**Ahhh I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been sooo busy. **

**Please review!! Please!**

**LTYheart**


	18. Chapter 18

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM.**

CH.18

_No… No… No…. This is wrong… I can't… _Her mind goes blank as Lily steps in even closer.

Miley's lips tingle as Lily's breath teases them. Just about to touch.

Her phone goes off.

Miley breaths for the first time in minutes and steps back hurriedly. _Wha… Does Lily?… Why did she… WAIT. I don't care.. This is wrong…. Wrong… _"Hello?" Miley's shaky breath reaches the phone, avoiding eye contact with Lily.

"Hey bud. Is everything alright?" Her dad asks worried. "Sorry I couldn't get to my phone earlier I.." He gets cut off, by a too distracted-to-listen daughter.

"N.. No I..I'm alright. J.. Just I need you to pick me up." Miley gives Lily a sidelong glance as she finishes her phone conversation. She shakes as a jolt of emotion runs through her. _NO. Bad Miley! This is a sin.. A sin! Oh my god. I almost committed such a serious sin! No, no, no, no. This is so bad!_

Lily scratches her head, looking guilty and mad at the same time. "Miley. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." The words feel like poison coming out of her mouth. She hated lying to her best friend, but this was killing her, and she wasn't helping. _This is gonna take time to get Miley comfortable.._

Miley swallows hard. "Wh.. Why did you do that..?"

Lily clenches her fist to hold back her frustration. "Just.. I .." Lily looks away. "I don't know. I'm sorry. Please forget about it. I won't do it again."

Miley shakes again, making eye contact. _Why does that girl hold so much power over me? _"I.. Then it's fine.."

They stand there awkwardly. Lily shuffles her feet. "Well.. I need to get going."

Miley nods.

"Bye." Lily whispers. _Will I ever have a chance with her?_

---------------------------------------

**Ahhhh! I'm sorry! This is super short and you guys have been waiting FOREVER! I have excuses!**

**1. Exam week. (stress-almighty)**

**2. Christmas with family. (oh joy) **

**3. Week long cold. (yuck)**

**Please forgive me! I'll try to write more later! I just wanted to get SOMETHING to you. Please, please review! **

**LTYheart**


	19. Chapter 19

**Spin the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah.**

CH.19

Miley paces the floor of her room, back and forth, back and forth, deep in thought. _Its wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.. But.. _

Miley blushes as she recalls Lily's warm breath that had graced her features. Her hand unconsciously reaching up to touch the memory that still lingered on her lips. _Lily.. I.. I want to know what it feels like to kiss you.. A real kiss.._

STOP. Rewind. _What in the world am I thinking about?? It's wrong Miley! _She slaps the side of her head trying to beat the thought in. _Wrong, wrong, wrong! _

She takes in a deep breath. _I need to calm down.. Stop thinking so much.. _

_Hmm… I need something to take my mind off of this.. _Miley's eyes sweep past her room in search for some kind of entertainment. Her eye's stop at a teen magazine sprawled underneath her desk.

She shrugs. _Better than nothing.._

First page:

HOW TO FIND OUT IF IT'S TRUE LOVE!!

Second page:

IS THERE AN AGE LIMIT TO LOVE??

Third page:

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE?

…_. This is getting ridiculous_. Miley continues to flip through the magazine. Irritation rising. _Why does every flippin page have to be about love??_

Page thirty-two:

KISSING TIPS!!

"God damn it!"

**Ok no excuse this time for not writing in centuries except one.. **

**I have a girlfriend.. :P**** she seems to take up all my free time.. Well until recently since her rents found out and now I'm banned from ever showing my face in her house again. I suddenly have a bunch of free time now! **

**I'm sorry to all my fans.. I'm a selfish person I know.**

**LTYheart**


	20. Chapter 20

**Spin the Bottle**

CH. 20

Disclaimer: I really hate repeating myself.

**6:53 pm**

Lily sat staring at her ceiling, thoughts of Miley persistently penetrating her mind. Sighing frustratingly, she gets up from her bed. _Enough is enough. I've got to talk to Miley about this. She is my best friend after all._

-------------------

Miley springs up from her slumber. _Ugg I fell asleep sitting up…_ Groaning at her stiff neck, she looks around for the source of the ringing,

Her phone.

Finally reaching it, she hesitantly flips the phone open. _Lily.._

"Hello?" Miley struggles to maintain her voice from cracking.

"Look out your window." Lily says solemnly.

Miley turns around surprised. Opening her window and looking down, there stands Lily. Miley couldn't help but smile slightly. "What're you doing here..?"

"I need to talk to you." Lily says seriously.

Miley's smile is replaced with a grimace.

"Well? You gonna help me up or what?" Lily smiles a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Miley apprehensively opens the door to her balcony, and lends a hand to the awaiting Lily. Her heart thumping as their hands connected, slowly helping Lily scale the wall.

Finally, Lily's feet are firmly planted on the wooden floor. Miley tries to release Lily's hand, but Lily only holds on tighter, taking a step closer to Miley. Their breath mingles together for a second as Lily closes the gap between their lips. Miley's mind goes blank, as thousands of butterflies fly from her stomach to her chest and back again. Lily releases Miley's hand bringing her into a tight embrace and pressing her lips harder against Miley's, desperate for the girl to respond.

Slowly, Miley begins kissing back. Their lips begin to move in perfect harmony. Miley tightens her grip on Lily, deepening the kiss. Nothing else mattered but the blonde's soft lips on her own.

Lily pulls back slightly, planting soft kisses on Miley until finally she settles her forehead on the brunette's.

"Miley." Lily says softly, trying to bring her friend from her daze.

"…Yeah…?" Miley says distantly, staring at Lily's lips.

The blonde giggles. "You ok?"

Miley blinks a few times, trying to process what just happened; her face turns to a deep crimson. "I think so…" Her voice barely above a whisper. Miley's eyes survey Lily's face curiously, noting the sparkle in her eyes, the slight tinge of pink in her cheeks, and her lips curved into a small smile. _Her lips.._

"Whoa, hey, don't zone out on me again, I still need to talk to you." Lily says widening her smile, and pulling away from their embrace, moving her hand to Miley's and squeezing it tightly.

Embarrassed Miley looks down at her feet. "What about?"

"Well.. Miley.. I know you have issues with me being a girl and all.." Lily puts her hand under Miley's chin, lifting her head until their eyes met. "But I swear, I can't just forget about these feelings. I've been trying, and I really can't. Miley, I'm going for broke here, but will you please just give me a chance? I'm your best friend. Please don't run away from me anymore. We can get through whatever comes our way, as long as we're together. I promise. I will never let you fall."

Miley stares intently into Lily's eyes, searching for doubt. She found none. "Okay."

"Ok? Really?" Lily's face lit up with hope.

Miley smiles faintly. "Yes. I'm scared… Really scared, but I know I can trust you."

"Yes!!" Lily throws her arms around Miley in glee, her bubbly personality shinning through. "Thank you Miles!!" Miley laughs and hugs her back.

But then she remembers. "What about Michael?"

Lily's face crunches in disgust. "Ick.. Don't worry about him.. He's just gonna have to deal. I'm taken."

Miley smiles softly, her eyes shifting to Lily's lips once again. _Everything will be ok, as long as I have Lily._ She brushes her lips over Lily's. Her brain goes fuzzy as the night sky turns into nothing but a blur, peace begins to fill her soul.

**Hahahah well dang I actually finished…. Only took me a year! I am sorry but I will give no more excuses. They're annoying anyways.. Well if anyone actually stuck with my story. Thank you. Really. Please review as always. I think I'll start writing one shots or something.. That way I don't anger anyone who likes my stories.. Until next time,**

**LTYheart**


End file.
